Innocent World
Innocent World is a Japanese lolita brand started by Yumi Fujihara, which mainly specializes in Classic Lolita. The brand is concidered "Internatioanlly friendly" and maintains an English site, as well as shipping overseas. Almost all of their items are available to ship over seas, except parasols due to many shipping mishaps. Concept "Innocent World's designer, Yumi Fujihara, has created a new brand of clothing inspired by classical European designs that embodies the ideals of elegance and cuteness but is suitable for young women of the modern era. The brand name Innocent World brings to mind a simple world without dirt or blemish. We made this name to reflect the pure and innocent hearts of young women everywhere, at any age." General pricing and sizes Innocent World is in the medium range for pricing. It is not the most expensive brand, however their items are still not cheap. Skirts are often priced at between 13,440 and to 16,590, but go as high as 21,840. JSKs and OPs range between 18,690 to 24,900, but can go as high as 31,290. Blouses 12,915 to 14,490, with more elaborate ones going to 21,000. Socks go for 1,365 to 2,625. Innocent World JKs and OPs have a bit of room with some shirring and elastic, making the average bust between 85cm and 98cm, waist averages to 64cm to 84 cm. While they are still not "plus size friendly", they do give some hope to more averge size Western customers. A few designs have a longer skirt version, adding several CM to the full length. While torso length may still be an issue for taller people, the extra skirt length will allow it to land in a more acceptable location. * All prices and measurements are given in yen and centimeters. Over-seas shipping - How To Order Ordering from Innocent World is very simple and they have included a useful guide on their English site for those who wish to order from them. Luck Packs and Oddment Packs 'Oddment Packs' Oddment Packs are different from normal LP; they are still blind grabs, that you aren't sure what you are getting, but all the items have minor imperfections or damages that Innocent World cannot sell normally. Many peole report that they do not notice the flaws, or they are easily enough to repair, like wrong lace, not enough lace, etc. Oddment Packs are released in two sets, A and B. A is the least expensive, usually 52,500 with B being the most, at 8400. Shoes are sometimes included, and there have been a few past incidents of customers being able to choose a size, but normally this is not the case. As with all Lucky Packs, the Oddment Packs are a gamble, as the size, color, or item may not be what is desired. People will put up for sale what they do not want. 'Lucky Packs' LPs often contain blouses, skirts, jumperskirts and.or one pieces, and accessories. Nornally, size and color cannot be chosen. Sometimes there is a pack A and a pack B, and other times there is not. 'Sales' Sales are not uncommon. Innocent world holds several sales throughout the year to clear out inventory. Items go between 30% and 50% off. Not every item in stock is on sale, but many are. Products Innocent World also seels a few other items on thier site, like clear folder sets, scarfs, hankerchiefs, and occasionally, Pullips. Iw jsk lotta color.jpg Iw op royalcrownembroidery color.jpg Iw op victorica color.jpg Iw skirt feliciacrown color.jpg Iw bonnet priscilla color3.jpg Iw bolero puremille color2.jpg Iw blouse epaulette color1.jpg Headdress1.jpg External Links Web shop Lolibrary entry Hello Lace entry Innocent World tag on EGL Lucky pack tag on EGL Category:Lolita Brands Category:Lolita Stores